Idols
by Colorful.prince
Summary: "-Siempre es así, la vida de los humanos siempre es tn fragil-". Cap 1 Anarchy in the UK. ArthurxSid
1. Anarchy in the UK

**N/A: La historia surgió de un poster que me regaló un amigo, asi de loco xD pero bien, se me ocurrio hacer varios drabbles/fics con los paises y sus artistas. Iba a empezar por John Lennon pero lo voy a dejar para más adelante. Por las dudas hay más aclaraciones abajo. Espero que lo disfruten**

**Diclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si lo hiciera no tendria que preocuparme por el dinero ya nunca mas~**

* * *

**Anarchy in the UK**

"…_. Entiérrame con mi chaqueta de piel, vaqueros y botas de motociclista. Adiós…"_

Arrugó la nota y la metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta _Su chaqueta. _ Llevaba puesta la ropa que le había regalado Vivienne (*) y el pelo completamente desordenado. Incluso podía escuchar los reclamos de su jefa diciendo que "esa no era la forma apropiada de ir vestido a un funeral", pero sabía que a él le hubiera gustado de esa forma.

Miró por un largo tiempo hacía el cielo nublado, buscando así darse fuerzas para avanzar

-Un punk no llora-susurró. Luego estrujó más la nota que llevaba e el bolsillo- todo es culpa de esa perra-

* * *

_Lo supo desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, aquella noche luego del concierto cuando su amigo se la presentó sonriente. "Esa mujer no es buena"._

_-Su nombre es Nancy- dijo el muchacho alegre mientras volvía a morder los labios de la rubia._

_Su amigo hizo una mueca de asco y prendió un cigarrillo. A sus ojos, la rubia solo era otra grupie más, una puta y confiaba en que solo sería un capricho que se acabaría pronto. Ni siquiera sospechaba que estaba tan equivocado._

_

* * *

_

-Hey!- el rubio levantó una mano para indicarle que se acercara- Estás hecho todo un señorito ingles!- se burló

-Tu estas igual Johny (*)- sonrío de lado- solo que tienes unas cuantas arrugas de más-

Ambos amigos se estrecharon en un abrazo, no necesitaron hablar más porque simplemente con eso era más que suficiente para decirse cualquier cosa.

-Lo traerán en cualquier momento- mencionó Rotten mientras se acercaban al lugar del entierro. Su acompañante escupió la lapida que se encontraba inmediatamente al lado. El rubio volvió a reír- hace tanto que no escuchas punk que olvidas que escupir es señal de aprecio?- prendió un cigarrillo y miró al molesto muchacho- está bien, de todas formas a ella no le gustaba-

* * *

_Aquella mañana había tomado el primer vuelo a New York al recibir el llamado de su amigo._

_-No lo entiendo- hablaba muy rápido y a penas se le entendía algo- solo estaba tirada en el piso, muerta-_

_Eso fue lo único que alcanzo a entender y tampoco necesito entender más para intentar ayudar a su amigo. Mas cuando llegó a los estados unidos ya estaba en la cárcel._

_

* * *

_

-Supe de ese tal Freddy (*)- comentó el rubio con algo de malicia- es verdad lo que dicen sobre su talento?-

-Canta millones de veces mejor que tú, si eso es lo que quieres saber-

-Aun recuerdo cuando nos jodias todo el tiempo. Solía pensar "quien es este pendejo que siempre nos espera a la salida de los conciertos?¿no tiene nada mejor que hacer?"- Miró hacía el cielo con mirada nostálgica- imagínate mi sorpresa cuando supe quien eras, casi te mato a golpes-

- El fucking reino unido- murmuró. La caravana llamó su atención y se dispuso a quitarse la chaqueta, Su chaqueta.

* * *

_Puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros de su amigo, era la primera vez que se desprendía de ella. Miró al ingles lleno de confianza, incluso de ternura._

_-Deja de mirarme así- protesto- ya pareces marica!- sonrió _

_-Quiero que me la devuelvas- sentenció, el ojiverde hizo una mueca de molestia_

_-Ni que quisiera quedarme con esta basura, y si lo hiciera la reina lo quemaría-_

_-God save the queen- se burlo, acto seguido abrazó al rubio- Gracias por todo, Arthur-_

_-Más te vale que no te vuelvas a meter en problemas, imbecil- ordenó_

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- le dio la espalda, el rubio bien sabia ya donde se encontraba la puerta- Michelle!-gritó a su nueva novia- tráeme un poco de ese dulce (*) quieres?_

_Arthur sonrió, su amigo nunca cambiaría_

_

* * *

_

-Es todo culpa de la perra de Nancy- murmuró mientras sacaba la nota y depositaba la chaqueta de cuero sobre el ataúd.

-Yo tambien lo creo, Arthur- no miró al muchacho alejarse, bien sabia ya que no pensaba quedarse al entierro.

El inglés se alejo lo mas posible de aquel lugar y abrió de nuevo el papel en su mano releyéndolo lleno de odio. Esa puta le había quitado a su amigo, y nadie le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

_"Hicimos un pacto de muerte, yo tengo que cumplir mi parte del trato. Por favor, entiérrenme al lado de mi nena. Entiérrenme con mi chaqueta de piel, vaqueros y botas de motociclista. Adiós. Con amor, Sid"_.

* * *

**Vivienne: Es una diseñadora de ropa inglesa que estubo MUY ligada al movimiento Punk y, obviamente, a los Sex pistols**

**Johny Rotten: Cantante de los Sex Pistols**

**Freddy: En el año en el que murio Sid vicious (1979) Se empezo a hacer famosa la banda Queen.**

**Dulce: El día en el que Sid Vicius festejaba el quedar libre de la carcel (lo acusaron por el asesinato de su novia Nancy) Le pidio a la que era su novia en ese momento, Michelle, que le inyectara heroina. al negarse está, su madre le inyecto una dosis suficiente como para matar a dos personas.**

**Espero que les halla gustado, y se les agradece si se les ocurre algun otro artista para seguir escribiendo**

**Reviews? :3**


	2. Imagine El guardián entre el centeno

**Despues de mucho tiempo sin escribir, estaba en el colectivo llendo a la facultad y me inspire para Lennon, es corto, pero estoy conforme.**

**Ya conocen el protocolo del Declaimer, saben que nada de esto es mio, pura investigacion nomas  
**

* * *

**Imagine [El guardian entre el centeno]**

- Deberías sonreír más!- exclamó risueño, el ingles solo hizo una mueca de fastidio- Vamos! Si fueras una _persona_ tu frente estaría minada de arrugas!- El rubio decidió hacer caso omiso a sus comentarios, en cambio recibió agradecido la taza de té que le traía la señora de la casa; no le caía especialmente bien, pero era la esposa de su amigo y él era todo un caballero-Es que, Arthur- comenzó de nuevo su acompañante- parece como si te estuviera faltando algo…-

-Ya déjalo- bufó, las pocas veces que se lo proponía, por más cariño que le tuviese, podía llegar a resultarle molesto.

Su amigo se quedó "examinándolo" un momento y luego chasqueo los dedos-Lo tengo- y sin más se sentó en el piano.

-No te atrevas- exclamo el reino unido, al final no podría enojarse y estallaría en risas, siempre ocurría lo mismo

_-All you need is love-_ Comenzó a entonar mientras tocaba el piano

-Basta, John- Arthur tomó un poco de su té

_-All you need is love- _Continuó, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba

-Te dije que te detengas- Ahora, intentaba sofocar la risa con la bebida caliente

-_All you need is love, love-_

-Lennon!- Exclamó, casi sin poder aguantar la risa.

-_Love is all you need-_ Finalizó a prisa, uniendo ambas risas

Y el té pasó a ser la cena, y la cena luego se convirtió en el desayuno, más tarde ese día en el almuerzo y para finalizar llegó la hora en la que Arthur tuvo que volar de vuelta a su hogar.

Yoko lo ayudo con su maleta, y recién comenzada la tarde, los tres se dirigieron al aeropuerto de New York. Le llamó poderosamente la atención un muchacho bajo y de gafas que se acercó a su amigo para pedirle un autógrafo; un escalofrío subió por su espalda. Pero luego su mente comenzó a divagar en qué, más tarde o más temprano, Alfred le reclamaría por no haberlo ido a visitar exclusivamente a él estando en esa ciudad. Y así fue como se olvido de aquel muchacho regordete y con mirada perturbadora.

Su avión anuncio su partida pasadas las 7. Se despidió de su amigo y esposa hasta el mes entrante, o hasta luego. Los telefonearía llegando a Londres.

Subió al avión, se acomodó en su asiento y se relajo, un placentero y confortable viaje en primera a Londres.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar en la oscuridad de su casa, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de encender las luces que tuvo que atenderlo. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue Alfred, era cierto, desde luego, pero no acertó en el tono de su voz ni en el motivo

-…y tienes que volver YA!- fue lo único que le pudo entender al estadounidense, hablaba mucho mas rápido de lo común, en el discurso telefónico de 5 minutos de duración, Arthur a penas pudo distinguir esa oración y la palabra "cuatro".

-Alfred, cálmate- Ordenó el ingles- No puedo entender ni una sola palabra de lo que acabas de decir-

Del otro lado de la línea, el Norteamericano suspiró- Ya está en prisión, su nombre es Mark…algo-

-Y que hizo el pobre hombre?- puso el teléfono en alta voz, y comenzó a prender las luces de la casa y a instalarse, sin prestarle verdadera atención a lo que Alfred tenía para contarle; Seguro hablaba de uno de sus tantos criminales en serie

-Le dio cuatro disparos a Lennon, por la espalda!- su voz se notaba afectada, el mundo de Arthur se detuvo por un instante

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one_

_

* * *

_**Antes que**** nada, el titulo. Bueno, El guardian entre el centeno, es un libro de J.D. Salinger en el cual, segun sus declaraciones, Mark David Chapman se "inspiro" para asinar a Lennon. **

**Hace no mucho tiempo vi la pelicula inspirada en...bueno, el asesino, que a decir verdad estaba MUY loco y maniatico.**

**Segundo, una vez me comentaron que Lennon tenia un amigo gay (muy amigo) alq ue jugaba bromas con sus canciones y de más, la verdad no investigue sobre eso, pero me gusto la idea como para que fuera su trato con Arthur.**

**Despues de eso no hay mas aclaraciones, quizá me inspire y la proxima sea un idolo de Alfred! xD**

**Rewievs? :3  
**


End file.
